lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Liam Greymane II.
Liam Greymane II. is the son of Liam, and Marsha Greymane making him a member of House Greymane. Liam Greymane II. has one sibling in the form of Lisa Greymane of whom has her brothers Worgen controls that she combines with a Magi ability, and she has crafted a suit of armor that she can wear while a Worgen thus allowing her to be on the field of battle as as a Worgen, and through all this has two children with Garlan Tyrell. Liam Greymane is a Worgen, and from this is a member of the increasingly well controlled Worgen of House Greymane. Liam Greymane is able to control his Worgen changes and only requires to change every few weeks and is able to play it off quite effectively. Liam Greymane II. was born the first child of Liam Greymane and during his youth he was especially able to control his Worgen leanings, and for this reason he was nearly the first Greymane to go to the Lucernian Academy but at the last moment his father changed his mind and he remained in Hillsbrad. Liam did go tot he Academy though briefly as an apology to House Trachtenburg of whom was going to host their son, and during this brief time he made a connection with Erica Steinmare, and also a rivalry with Dolan Tarbeck. Liam Greymane II. following the victory in the Battle of Castle Stragnarax would be sent by his father northward to Lucerne in order to be knighted by William himself as a reward from William. Upon his arrival there he met Erica Steinmare and during this the two would grow to be close friends, and Liam would take part in a tournament that she went to in Brill that year, and he won it declaring her the Queen of Beauty and Love. Following this he departed briefly for the west, and while this was happening she left with Edward Cullen and his party for the Journey to Lorderon of which she had no idea was anything other then a chance for her sister in law Laera to see Lorderon. Liam would hear of the conflict in Lorderon and led some five hundred heavy cavalry from Hillsbrad to the east where they arrived and fought in the Battle of Lorderon, and following this he and Erica would make love despite no engament or marriage. Following their intercourse she would be shuttled back to Lucerne with Laera Steinmare, and Liam would travel northward with Dylan Steinmare where they met Christopher Bell of whom was going to gather the bodies of the dead Lucernians of whom were being returned as a means of some kind of apology by Karl Franz. History Early History Liam Greymane II. was born the first child of Liam Greymane and during his youth he was especially able to control his Worgen leanings, and for this reason he was nearly the first Greymane to go to the Lucernian Academy but at the last moment his father changed his mind and he remained in Hillsbrad. Liam did go tot he Academy though briefly as an apology to House Trachtenburg of whom was going to host their son, and during this brief time he made a connection with Erica Steinmare, and also a rivalry with Dolan Tarbeck. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Wolf in Lucerne Following the victory at Castle Stragnarax Liam Greymane would be sent a letter from William stating that when he returned from Westbridge he would be knighting many of the young nobles that took part in the Battle of Castle Stragnarax, and this would lead to Liam sending his son and heir Liam Greymane II. to Lucerne to have the honor of being knighted by William Lovie III. Liam went to Lucerne with a detachment of forty men at arms from House Greymane as well as accompanied by several other houses of whom were sending men, and young nobles to be knighted, and the large group made their way by the road to Lucerne. Arriving at Lucerne Liam was shocked at the pure size of the city, and as he stood in awe of the city he was met at the gates by Freddie Highmore of whom led them into the city, and made it clear that he was aware of the situation that the Greymane's suffered from and Liam was to make sure that nothing of danger happened to anyone. Staying in the large Aerene Palace grounds in the northern section of the city he would be escorted around by Freddie Highmore, and Emma Bell of whom he learned had married Freddie recently but was still a blood member of House Lovie. Family Members Relationships Erica Steinmare See Also : Erica Steinmare Dolan Tarbeck See Also : Dolan Tarbeck Category:House Greymane Category:People Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Vandal Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight